Crío
by Nanamiii
Summary: Rusia es un crío, a pesar de tener casi 4000 años.


**Disclaimer**: Como era de esperarse, ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en el siguiente oneshot me pertenecen. Lo único que poseo es una mente podrida pero con imaginación que me permite hacer esto.

**Título:** Crío  
**Claim:** China, Rusia  
**Extensión:** 961  
**Nota****:** Para mi querida Chung :3

* * *

Es un crío.

—¡Yao, Yao! ¡Despierta! —susurra Iván con su tonada más dulce, mientras lo sacude sin delicadeza, tomándolo de un hombro. Eso es más que suficiente para que el chino abra los ojos con mal humor.

Quiere seguir durmiendo: está cansado porque la noche anterior su cuerpo y el del ruso se hicieron uno solo con vigor, y, si bien no se arrepiente de sus actos, como consecuencia siente algo de dolor. No es nada del otro mundo, pero si todavía estuviese durmiendo, no se habría percatado de la molestia.

China no ha dicho nada, pero la otra nación sabe que ha logrado su cometido. Sonríe anchamente, regocijándose en toda su satisfacción y comienza a besarle el cuello con cariño desmedido. Los besos son ruidosos y desagradablemente húmedos, sin embargo el rastro que dejan se siente tan incorrectamente bien y excitantes.

Desafortunadamente para Rusia, el sueño es el actual emperador de China y éste no cederá su trono a la princesa lasciva.

A continuación, quien desea dormir más que otra cosa en el mundo simplemente toma la almohada y se la coloca sobre la cabeza, a modo de protección contra la babosa invasión de espacio personal. Iván, quien ha quedado bajo ese refugio también, ríe. Se separa con lentitud del cuerpo del otro unos escasos centímetros y se queda recostado a su lado, posando su codo sobre el colchón que se hunde y luego sobre su mano la cabeza. Se queda mirando a Yao con esa sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que maquina alguna clase de plan malvado para deshacerse de su protección y seguir molestando al pobre chino.

Con la misma crueldad de un infante, le arranca con un movimiento brusco la almohada, haciendo que el brazo que el pelinegro tenía sobre ésta caiga y se golpee la cara. Eso decrece su humor y proporcionalmente aumenta la diversión de Rusia, quien se ganado el premio que tanto anhelaba: la mirada asesina más hermosa de China.

—Madura de una vez, aru —murmura éste todavía con voz de dormido y ve al rubio iluminarse más, si posible. No puede creer que el otro hombre tiene casi cuatro mil años como él, y se está comportando como un niño de cinco.

En respuesta, Yao recibe un beso en los labios. La lengua de Iván busca la manera de penetrarlos, sin embargo la boca del chino es su fortaleza suprema y ésta no cederá tan fácilmente como la inútil almohada. Para asegurar la entrada más aún, mete los labios hacia adentro y se los muerde, sellándolos.

—Tienes dos opciones —dice con dulzura, una vez que se da cuenta que no logrará entrar a la fuerza—: o cooperas o no cooperas.

—Tienes dos opciones —repite, pero a cambio, su voz amenaza—: o seguir con este estúpido capricho o comportarte como el hombre que se supone que eres.

Sus miradas se quedan fijas en los ojos del otro, sin flaquear. Rusia quiere seguir jugueteando y China sabe que, como es el juguete prohibido, se hace más deseoso aún. ¡Pero él es un hombre, no un objeto! ¿Por qué el otro país no logra comprender algo tan sencillo como eso?

—Deberías reír más, Yao. Tienes una sonrisa muy bonita —el chino no se ha esperado ese comentario tan salido de la nada. Su mirada amenazadora se termina abruptamente y no sabe qué decir, las únicas que realmente actúan son sus mejillas, que se ruborizan.

Finalmente desvía sus ojos y frunce los labios. ¡China ha sido derrotado por una simple acotación! A Rusia todo parece causarle gracia, porque vuelve a reír suavemente. Se acomoda sobre el cuerpo del otro país y sus manos grandes toman el rostro del pelinegro para que vuelva a estar dirigido al suyo. Otra vez lo besa.

—A veces eres muy aburrido.

—¡Aburrido y un comino! —se sienta con más que enojo y esto obliga a la otra nación a quedarse arrodillado sobre él— ¡Estoy cansado y adolorido, aru! ¿¡Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que me dejes en paz!?

—No sé de qué me estás hablando —replica con lentitud, al mismo tiempo que niega de esa misma manera con la cabeza. Una vez más se ha ganado esa mirada de Yao, llena de reproche, desaprobación, ganas de cometer homicidio y de borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa de un puñetazo.

Sabe que, entre más incrementa su enojo, más lo seguirá molestando el ruso. Porque eso es lo que quiere: es un niño aburrido, que disfruta ver a los demás molestarse. Lamenta —sólo un poco— nunca haber pasado por alguna situación similar cuando cuidaba a sus hermanos menores, porque sino sabría cómo actuar.

Quizás si le da lo que quiere (o pretende querer para molestarlo), se tranquilizará y encontrará otra cosa mejor en la que ocuparse.

Sin analizar las consecuencias de su idea ni una mísera vez, Yao empuja con ambas manos a Iván sobre el pecho y éste termina de espaldas al colchón, con los pies hacia la cabecera. Ni se puede imaginar lo que se le ha cruzado por la cabeza al que ahora tiene encima. Sin previo aviso, el chino lo besa lujuriosamente, como jugando con él.

Este cambio de roles no dura mucho. Rusia elimina todas las preguntas que se ha formulado sobre lo que está pasando y no tarda en rodear al pelinegro para acercarlo más a su cuerpo, posesivamente. Los besos se profundizan, algún que otro gemido escapa pero se pierde entre las lenguas que danzan, manos recorren piel como un ciego que lee braille. Al igual que la noche anterior.

—¿Qué tan adolorido está tu cuerpo? —y entonces China se da cuenta.

No es un crío. Es un adulto actuando como tal.

—Lo suficiente como para tener que esperar antes de volver a hacerlo, aru.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Espero haya sido de su agrado.

A propósito, en mi perfil agregué un link a una entrada que recientemente subí a mi livejounal. Se trata de algo que quizás les interese saber (es sobre mí y mis escritos) y como la entrada es pública, cualquiera puede leerla.


End file.
